


Zwei Schritte vor

by cherik_and_fassavoy, liebemagneto



Series: Zwei Schritte vor [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Леншерр зацепился лишь за одно имя. Английское, оно звучало мягко, имея непривычный вкус с горчинкой на языке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwei Schritte vor

**Author's Note:**

> Zwei Schritte vor (нем.) - два шага вперёд.
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3028579).

Приём юношей в молодёжный союз проводился ежегодно в один и тот же день — день рождения вождя. Торжественность мероприятия вызывала трепет у десятилетних мальчиков, присутствие высокого партийного руководства и офицеров — неподдельный восторг. Молодые люди постарше, уже достигшие определённых успехов, были образцом для новичков. Они выстроились в ряд здесь же; и каждый из малышей, всматриваясь в красивые юные лица, мечтал вырасти именно таким. 

Капитан Эрик Леншерр, стоявший справа от заместителя министра, знал эти процедуры наизусть, как и знал, речь какого толка стоит ожидать сегодня. Казалось, каждая из них длилась бесконечно и неизменно вызывала истерию у слушателей — публика буквально сходила с ума. Он и сам ощущал на себе эту удивительную мощь обаяния, которое никогда не было свойственно ему самому. Люди, слабые духом, готовы были идти хоть на край света за подобным лидером. Особенно — дети.

Леншерр почувствовал чей-то взгляд — не взгляд увлечённой публики, сконцентрированный на общей картине, но на одном-единственном человеке — на нём.

Долговязый юноша, на чьём плече лежало древко флага, хитро улыбался, изучая капитана. Вытянутый по струнке, в идеально отглаженной форме, он, однако, казался чересчур расслабленным, заметно выбиваясь из шеренги.

Леншерр отвлёкся первым, но эта странная улыбка в толпе, обращённая именно ему, долго не шла из головы. 

***

Изучая послужной список молодых людей, которые должны были вот-вот перейти в следующую «возрастную категорию» — сухим канцелярским слогом это называлось именно так, — Леншерр зацепился лишь за одно имя. Английское, оно звучало мягко, имея непривычный вкус с горчинкой на языке.

Чарльз. 

Стук в дверь оторвал Леншерра от дел спустя час, когда он, допив чашку крепкого кофе, печатал документ на пишущей машинке, громко щёлкая клавишами. Этим мог заняться адъютант, однако Эрик действительно любил работать самостоятельно.

Он ожидал увидеть своего помощника, но вместо него на пороге в партийном приветствии застыл долговязый юноша с пронзительно-голубыми глазами, такими яркими, что Эрику не составило труда различить их цвет даже на расстоянии нескольких метров. Захлопнув за собой дверь, посетитель повернул ключ в замочной скважине и прошёл вглубь кабинета.

***

Чарльз вёл себя так, будто они были давно знакомы. Держась уверенно, несколько нагловато, он остановился напротив. Взгляд Чарльза очертил, лаская, линию челюсти, скользнул вниз, цепляясь за пуговицы формы, и остановился на руках, занесённых над печатной машинкой. Длинные тонкие пальцы. Леншерр напоминал музыканта, готовящегося к выступлению. Чарльз закусил нижнюю губу, и без того покрасневшую, и с любопытством рассматривал Эрика исподлобья.

Леншерр не успел спросить о цели визита. Делами молодёжи он не занимался, он сидел в просторном кабинете отдела «военной контрразведки» и никак не связывался с гражданскими — это было прерогативой политической полиции, о чём красноречиво говорила табличка на двери. Но Чарльз спокойно обогнул стол и остановился по правую сторону от Эрика, бесстыдно обвёл языком верхний ряд зубов, даже не пытаясь скрыть нахальную улыбку.

Чарльз знал, что делать, понял это, когда зашёл в кабинет и увидел вопрос, застывший на лице Эрика. Мимолётно тронув пальцы, лежавшие на клавишах, мальчишка опустился на пол и ловкими движениями расстегнул нижние пуговицы кителя, чтобы добраться до ремня. Чарльз то и дело поднимал глаза, ловя перемены эмоций, — Эрик пристально следил за каждым действием, устроив ладони на подлокотниках и сжимая их. Он не сопротивлялся, когда искусанные губы с запекшейся кое-где кровью сомкнулись вокруг члена. Руки, что касались Эрика, раздевая, освобождая из плена ткани, Чарльз завёл за спину и сцепил в замок. Сверху Эрику наверняка могло показаться, что запястья за его спиной связаны, возможно, он фантазировал о том, как фиксирует их галстуком или ремнём форменных шорт.

Леншерр наблюдал. Чарльз, встав голыми коленями на жёсткий паркет, с наслаждением брал за щёку, старательно ласкал и осознанно не допускал лишних прикосновений. Ноги, худощавые, с приспущенными гольфами, Чарльз поджал под себя, упираясь мысками в пол. Его волосы чуть растрепались, падая на лоб, и явно вызывая желание откинуть их. Но Эрик, потянувшись, только взял из пепельницы дотлевшую наполовину сигарету и с трудом затянулся.

Чарльз медленно моргал, щурился от напряжения, пока посасывал головку, и размазывал языком смазку. Эрик свесил с подлокотника руку с сигаретой и хрипловато выдохнул, толкнувшись навстречу. Подобная самостоятельность, очевидно, не понравилась Чарльзу. Он предупреждающе, но очень осторожно провёл по всей длине зубами — Эрик едва не подавился дымом. Чарльз смилостивился, стоило Эрику замереть, и сам взял глубже. Опустив веки, он неторопливо насаживался ртом на член до тех пор, пока тот не упёрся в заднюю стенку глотки. Помедлив, Чарльз, чьи зрачки дьявольски сверкнули, сглотнул, посылая по всему телу Эрика обжигающую волну удовольствия.

Когда Эрик, наконец, не выдержал и резко дёрнулся, подаваясь бёдрами вверх, Чарльз даже не подумал отстраниться. Он положил руки на колени Эрика и покорно глотал сперму, заполняющую горло. Выпустив член изо рта, Чарльз сжал его пальцами, ощущая каждую венку и собирая белые капли, чтобы слизать их. В потемневших от возбуждения глазах плясал бесовской огонёк, а припухшие губы растянулись в широкой и самодовольной улыбке. 

Ему потребовалось немного больше времени, чтобы расправить форму и подняться. На коленях расплывались красные пятна, которые ещё нескоро сойдут с нежной бледной кожи. 

Чарльз склонился, упираясь обеими руками в подлокотники кресла, в тот момент, когда Леншерр выпустил густой дым последней затяжки. 

— Значит, Чарльз.

Наглец рассмеялся. Он знал, что капитан Эрик Леншерр захочет добавки.


End file.
